


Flux

by Vialana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How is it that Scott was the one bitten and yet Stiles' life is spiraling out of control? Not that Stiles can't handle it. But still, how is this his life now?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flux

**Author's Note:**

> I would not call this a shipping vid, even though there are relationships portrayed (hence the Gen category). But everyone is welcome to read into it however they want to.  
> There is some mild blood and violence, but it's not even much compared to what the show gives us in an episode. If anyone feels the rating needs to be higher, please let me know and I will do so.  
> Spoilers to the end of season 2.

**Song:** _Flux_  
**Artist:** Bloc Party  
**Length:** 3:31  
**Format:** .mp4  
**Size:** 41MB

[Download at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vgicn6k8ld666iv/TW_Flux.mp4)

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube streaming link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ce-rBVssAWE
> 
> Mediafire download link: http://www.mediafire.com/download/vgicn6k8ld666iv/TW_Flux.mp4
> 
> Let me know if the links stop working and I will reupload.


End file.
